BETA
The Beings of Extra Terrestrial origin which is Adversary of human race, more commonly known by the acronym BETA, are extraterrestrial lifeforms in the Unlimited/Alternative universe of the Muv-Luv series. 'Introduction' BETA are featured in Muv-Luv Unlimited/Alternative and their related spinoff works, where they are the primary antagonistic faction against humanity's forces. Muv-Luv Unlimited and Alternative, as well as their associated side-stories, take place in alternate universes where the BETA were first spotted on Mars in 1958. They arrived on the Moon in 1967 and, after a brief conflict with humanity's space forces, invaded Earth in 1973. They quickly spread from their landing point, Kashgar, and proceeded to invade the Eurasian, Middle Eastern and Asian regions; when they finally reached Japan in 1998, 36 million people were killed within a week. By 2001, the world population was down to about 1 billion people. The BETA vary greatly in size, with the smallest identified strain (Soldier-class) being around 3 meters tall, and the largest identified strains (Fort-class) at over 60 meters tall. They cannot fly, and the Laser and Heavy Laser-class BETA shoot down anything that does, rendering aircraft useless and making any aerial military operations much more difficult. Their very existence is shrouded in mystery. All that mankind knows of them during Unlimited and at the start of Alternative is that they are (obviously) hostile, are carbon-based lifeforms (this was discovered when specimens were examined in Alternative 2), and do not consider humans to be living beings (this was found out through the readings of Soviet espers in Alternative 3). During MLU/A it is revealed that only soldiers and eishi that have been officially commissioned are allowed to see the true forms of the BETA, which are classified at the highest level to anyone else. However, this is never elaborated on. During Chronicles 03: Rebirth though, the reason is revealed to be that because many of the BETA forms bear a resemblance to humans or have humanoid features, the general populace may fear them to be an out-of-control biological weapon developed by a rogue nation rather than alien invaders. They have been likened to the space monsters from "Gunbuster" (and to a lesser extent, the Buff Clan in "Space Runaway Ideon"): their strength lies in their numbers and capability for a battle of attrition, and they are notable for being incredibly ugly in appearance, sometimes scaring even battle-hardened soldiers. 'Combat Doctrine' As an alien force created for mining, the BETA center their strategies around total dominance with overwhelming numbers; the areas that they take are eventually mined of all possible resources, leaving a barren wasteland behind that is unfit for supporting human life for decades to come. What allows them to not just stand toe-to-toe with humanity's forces, but to actually dominate them, however, are the Laser-class and Heavy Laser-class BETA. Their lasers can instantly destroy both air and ground enemy units from beyond visual ranges, and due to the fact that a typical low-threat BETA encounter would usually number several dozen Grappler-, Tank-, and Destroyer-class means that without air support, human armies would typically find themselves outmatched and outnumbered in a ground war. The laser classes also prioritize targets based the computer systems they have thus making missiles and drones higher priority targets than artillery shells and more advanced they were higher the priority. However this later changed to give higher priority to manned systems thus making TSFs which have powerful computers as well as having a human pilot a higher priority for the Laser class BETA. In addition, there is no real way to detect a BETA offensive from far off; ground-based sonic sensors and recon satellites are at the mercy of the weather and mechanical failure. The best defence is to have pilots being able to respond quickly and efficiently to a sudden incursion, and to quickly deal with an incoming force if it is detected early enough. During an offensive push by the BETA, expect to see several hundred to tens of thousands of Tank-, Grappler- and Destroyer-class, as well several Fort-class and dozens if not hundreds of Laser/Heavy-Laser-class BETA in the mix as well. The BETA are usually commanded by the Superior, a BETA strain best described as a "biological quantum computer". This is the one true threat to victory in any engagement; the BETA in general can be lured into traps or defeated with clever use of tactics, but when led by a Superior, the BETA become noticeably smarter, to the extent where it understands the concepts of human tactics and will create ways to counter them. Some basic tactics used by the BETA include tunneling from underground, often surprising defending forces from the rear, or from another front, creating opportunities for overconfident pilots to get trapped in a pincer maneuver. Often the main issue with combating BETA in any prolonged engagement is the threat of running out of ammunition, and the massive numerical odds; close-quarters combat is viable, but that would be playing into the area of strength for the BETA, and is not encouraged unless as a last-ditch measure. BETA force size organization, as is expected of their force composition, is several times higher than their human counterparts. To add to that, most major engagements take place with multiple corps-sized formations deployed by the BETA, as is their nature to rely on overwhelming numbers. Common BETA Strains Mankind has identified several strains of BETA, of which eight have been identified to serve on the field, and the others placed in support roles of varying importance. These strains are identified and classified largely by external characteristics, owing to the lack of data on BETA biology in general.Integral Works, pg. 37, BETAの種別 Ultimately, these are only what have been identified and/or spotted on Earth, and there are probably many more strains not present. Warrior-class Warrior.png Warrior Class BETA.png Warrior.jpg|Warrior-class BETA - lineart. Scientific Name: Agilisis: Naris prolix Common name: "Barrus naris" At 2.5 meters tall, 1.7 meters long and 1.5 meters wide,Integral Works, pg. 41, 闘兵級 the Warrior-class is one of the smaller strains of BETA, having high detection capability in the anti-personnel role, but ineffective against TSFs. As they are extremely lightly armored, even handguns and rifles are effective on them. However, it is hard to actually hit them due to their agility, and once close their single trunk-like arm has enough strength to easily pull a human's head off. Soldier-Class Soldier Class BETA.png Venator.jpg|Soldier-class BETA - lineart. 024866.JPG 025127.JPG Scientific Name:'' Venarius: Caput grande'' Common name: "Venator" Ironically named "Soldier", this BETA stands at 2.3 meters tall, 1.2 meters long and 1.4 meters wideIntegral Works, pg. 41, 兵士級 and is the smallest strain of BETA encountered on Earth. First spotted in 1995, the Soldier-class has little to no capability against mechanized units, and is solely anti-personnel; it has the highest personnel detection capability amongst all BETA, arm and jaw strength several times that of an average human's, and is able to maintain relative silence during movement, making it harder for anyone on foot to detect their approach unless from the front. Their size and low defensive capabilities means they can be dispatched by guns, knives, swords, or other weaponry effective against regular humans. Despite their size and strength, an adrenaline infused punch from an average built 16 year old boy is enough to make their frontal face turn ninety degrees. Since 1995, scientific experts have pointed out their external appearances and their date of appearance as evidence of being based off humans; it was later confirmed that they are made from recycled organic materials (i.e.- humans who were captured or eaten), but it is not specified if that applies to just this strain or to all BETA. Furthermore, it is unknown whether the vaginal-like opening in the lower body of the Soldier class is actually used for reproductive purposes. Tank-Class Tank.png Tank Class BETA.png Tank.jpg|Tank-class BETA - lineart. 025702.JPG Scientific Name: Manderium: Ungulam crus Common name: "Equus pedis" The Tank-class BETA is the third smallest strain, measuring at 2.8 meters tall, 4.4 meters long and 1.9 meters wide.Integral Works, pg. 41, 戦車級 Infantry weapons are effective against them, but while it is lightly armored and classified as an anti-infantry unit, the Tank-class has gained notoriety as the smallest physical anti-TSF unit the BETA have; their physical strength and jumping abilities are prodigious and their powerful jaws can bite through even metal, concrete, and even super-carbon. Paired with their capability to reach 80km/h even on uneven terrain, Tank-class BETA are able to easily catch and demolish vehicles and TSFs. Countless numbers of battle tank operators and TSF pilots have been lost to this strain. The Tank-class rarely travels alone; encounters usually number in hundreds if not thousands, and more if they are part of a major BETA force, where they can constitute up to 40% of the entire swarm. They carry a distinctive smell of sulfur, and can quickly cover a short distance by jumping onto a target.Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse(Anime), Episode 9 Despite their vulnerability to infantry-portable heavy weapons, their numbers make any attempt at infantry-based counters a far too risky. For battle tanks and TSFs, great care should be taken to minimize melee contact with the Tank-class, as they have a tendency to latch on until killed, by which time it is entirely possible for them to have consumed enough components from the vehicle to disable it. Laser-Class Small Laser.png Laser Class BETA Sprite.png Lux.jpg|Laser-class BETA - lineart. Scientific name: Luxcius: Duo oculus Common name: "Lux" At 3 meters tall, 1.2 meters long and 1.6 meters wide,Integral Works, pg. 39, 光線級 the Laser-class BETA are some of the smaller anti-TSF units the BETA field, and are lightly armored enough that they can be easily taken down with heavy machine guns. Their giant eyes fire lasers that are effective against targets of up to 10 kilometers high and 30 kilometers from where the Laser-class stands. With the capability to track targets from 38 kilometers away, 12 seconds in-between each shot, and a perfect record of never hitting allied BETA strains in a crossfire, the Laser-class played an instrumental role in shutting down mankind's air superiority on the field of battle, and continues to be a deadly anti-air force to this day. Due to the G-Elements required in their production, Laser-class are not normally produced by smaller Hives. Their deployment at Kashgar in the early stages of the BETA War was an emergency measure. Although best known for their adaption to be used against human aerial units, they are primarily used to break down rock and materials. Heavy Laser-Class Big Laser.png Heavy Laser Class BETA.png Magnuslux.jpg|Heavy Laser-class BETA - lineart. Scientific name: Magnus Luxcius: Unioculus Common name: "Magnus Lux" Towering over the Laser-class at (excluding the cooling fins) 21 meters tall, 15 meters long and 11 meters wide,Integral Works, pg. 39, 重光線級 the Heavy Laser-class is a larger strain with firepower to match. Their large size affords them some protection against 36mm cannon fire, necessitating the use of 120mm cannons; even then, a quick kill is only possible with a direct attack on its laser-emitting "eye" when it is not closed; its only physical weakness. Their giant eyes fire lasers and are effective against targets of up to a mere 500 meters high, and a spectacular range of over 100 kilometers with 36 seconds in-between shots. Likewise with the Laser-class, the Heavy Laser-class shares the distinctions of never hitting allies in the crossfire, and requiring some time for its laser to reach maximum output. As the Heavy Laser-class is G-Element intensive, it is not suitable for mass production like other BETA of similar size. However, their firepower is of several orders of magnitude higher than that of the Laser-class, and cases have been documented in Operation Ouka where HSSTs were shot down by Heavy-Laser class BETA from more than 26 000 kilometers away, during atmospheric re-entry, though it is unclear if that feat was accomplished by these strains or the newer Laser strains from Total Eclipse. Grappler-Class Grappler.png Grappler Class BETA Front.png Grappler Class BETA Profile.png Grapplet.jpg|Grappler-class BETA - lineart. Scientific Name:'' Rrabidusius: Bracchium acutas'' Common name: "Medium" The Grappler-class measures 12 meters tall, 19 meters long and 28 meters wide,Integral Works, pg. 39, 要撃級 is armed with two extremely tough forearms, with hardness 15 on the Mohs scaleMohs scale of mineral hardness: Diamonds are 10 on the Mohs scale, for comparison, which they use to batter enemies to death, and can also act as shields against poorly-aimed weapons fire from the front. While not particularly fast, the Grappler-class is considerably mobile and nimble in combat, and is capable of turning to face a different direction quickly, with anything within a diameter of 39 meters of its position falling within attack range from its claws. Because of this, it is recommended that pilots attack from the sides or rear to minimize exposure to danger, or to take advantage of its relatively unarmored body with precise shots and good tactical judgment. It is the main BETA unit in battles against mechanized infantry and TSFs; in any BETA group, the Grappler-class usually numbers 60% of the total force. Despite its looks, the head-like appendage on its body is only a sensory organ; it is key to take this into account when engaging the Grappler-class, as just destroying the appendage will not kill it. Destroyer-Class 037355BD.png Destroyer Class BETA Front.png Destroyer Class BETA Profile.png Destroyer Class BETA Back.png Charge.jpg|Destroyer-class BETA - lineart. Scientific Name: Impestusis: Arma duras Common name: "Ruitare" At 16 meters tall, 18 meters long and 17 meters wide,Integral Works, pg. 40, 突撃級 the Destroyer-class is the second main strain used by the BETA against humanity's mechanized forces. They have extremely tough frontal armor in the form of a partial body carapace, with hardness 15 on the Mohs scale in front. Underneath that covering are two small heads. Due to that front carapace, their survivability against frontal attacks are extremely high. In addition, their armor boasts a regeneration ability described as "phenomenal"; while not instantaneous, this means that a Destroyer-class left alive will someday return to the field again. The patterns on its shell are scars caused by tissue regeneration; a new Destroyer-class typically has an unblemished green front. Their main mode of attack is to ram into enemies at high speed, a tactic made possible by their tough frontal armor and their capability to reach and sustain speeds of up to 170km/h across open ground. However, they have poor turning capability and their unarmored rear is comparatively weak, giving pilots who manage to maneuver out of the way an easy kill; even 36mm cannons work if the Destroyer-class is shot at from behind. Their anti-personnel detection ability is the lowest of all BETA strains, making it possible to effectively deploy man-portable heavy ordinance against them. 'Hammerhead-Class' HammerHeadGame.jpg HammerHeadCompare.jpg|Height comparison between a TSF and a Hammerhead-class Scientific Name: currently unknown A new mutant type of BETA, with several hammer-like hands which can hit and strike heavily and freely. It moves by jumping around at high speed, effectively making it a Grappler-class that can jump; at short distances, this increased mobility can prove fatal to a TSF unit. It is therefore highly recommended to kill Hammerhead-class BETA on sight. The Hammerhead-class first appeared in an official doujin which Kouki contributed mecha designs for, and is now officially used in Stike Frontier. Trebuchet-Class TrebuchetClass2.jpg TrebuchetClass.jpg Scientific Name: currently unknown A new mutant type of BETA,which would shoot mucus and acid.Mucus will slow down targets' speed,and acid will break targets' armours.Huge and slow but still hard and fatal. First appeared in an official doujin which Kouki contributed mecha designs for, and is now officially used in Stike Frontier. Fort-Class Fort.png Fort Class BETA Front.png Fort Class BETA Profile.png Gravis.jpg|Fort-Class BETA - lineart. Scientific Name: Pergrandium: tria corpus Common name: "Gravis" Towering above most things on the battlefield, the Fort-class, at 66 meters tall, 52 meters long and 37 meters wide,Integral Works, pg. 40, 要塞級 is the largest of the seven main strains; because of their large size, a TSF would require 120mm cannons or close-combat weapons to cut these behemoths down to size, with great care given to specifically target the sections in-between the three main segments of its body for maximum stopping power. Otherwise, the next option would be land artillery, or battleship cannons. It can attack with its ten legs, and those hits are extremely powerful; easily stabbing or bashing through a TSF with one hit. Each Fort-class also has a 50-meter long tentacle attached to its rear end, with a Mohs 15 stinger on the end which secretes an extremely strong acid; the stinger, which has been known to destroy naval warships in shallow-water combat, can be, if given the opportunity, launched as a projectile for a short distance or even swung around with a fairly high degree of control - a Fort-class is capable of accurately attacking targets to the side or even behind itself without hitting its own legs or body segments. They can also carry several smaller BETA of varying strains inside them; pilots should pay extra attention when around the corpse of a Fort-class (especially during the messy aftermaths of a large battle), as its occupants might be alive and well, waiting for a chance to strike. Carrier-class Common name: Megaworm Carrier Closed.png|Carrier-class, mouth closed. Carrier Open.png|Carrier-class, mouth open. A BETA strain first documented during Operation Ouka,Integral Works, pg. 42, 母艦級 this strain, capable of high-speed underground movement via large-scale excavation of its surrounding, has no official scientific/binomial name due to relatively recent human exposure to it. In that encounter, the Carrier-Class measured at 176 meters tall, 1800 meters long and 176 meters wide, and carrying an extremely large number of other BETA strains inside of it, including Grappler, Destroyer, and even Fort-class BETA, which it disgorged from its interior by opening its frontal mouth. The seismic wave-form patterns picked up from it in Operation Ouka matched vibration patterns recorded during Operation 21st and the Defence of Yokohama Base, proof that the strain was not limited to Kashgar. During its first appearance, it was identified as "unconfirmed large strain" (未確認 大型種/''mikakunin oogata-shu''). Appearances of the Carrier are exceedingly rare; one is encountered by STF A-01 in the Kashgar Hive during Operation Ouka, while two make an appearance in The Day After during the Defence of Seattle; one retreats, while the other is destroyed in combat by the use of an S-11 Device. During combat at Seattle, its size and outer body covering allowed it to resist battleship fire, making it one of the toughest variants of the BETA yet. 'Special BETA Strains' 'The Superordinate' Self-Identification: 上位存在/''joui sonzai'' Common name: Core The Superordinate, a unique strain of BETA, is known to humanity by several names; results from research on Alternative IV proposed the use of Heavy Brain-class for the Superordinate, and Brain-class for Hive Reactors, while others simply refer to it as the Core.Integral Works, pg. 42, 重頭脳級 It is also known as "Target A" (あ号標的; A-gou hyouteki) to those of the Japanese military in the know. General consensus of a BETA supreme commander had long been touted, but the strain was only definitively confirmed during Operation Ouka. The Superordinate is also part of the Original Hive's Reactor; it is immobile, and resides in the main core chamber, surrounded by four halls. As the overarching commander of all BETA forces on Earth, it does so by communicating with each Hive Reactor present on Earth, using them as a proxy to relay orders to the common BETA, although the exact method of communication is not known. During ESP contact with Yashiro Kasumi and, with her as a proxy, Shirogane Takeru, it refers to itself as a "superordinate" (上位存在) and to the lower BETA as its "subordinates" (存在/''sonzai''). Despite seemingly being intelligent and the leader of the enemy of mankind, the Superordinate claims it does not consider itself "better" than its subordinates nor mankind; it is simply a supervisor of the lesser BETA, not a sentient or superior being, and exists only to carry out its given role. It did not attack human forces until it sensed that its own life was in danger. Even then, it sought to communicate with, and attempt to understand, humanity rather than directly kill the ones who attempted to kill it. The Superordinate is far from defenceless, however; it is able to produce and extend numerous tentacle-shaped appendages outwards from the vertical portion of its main body, and at high speeds and with enough force to destroy TSFs on contact. Records recovered after Operation Ouka indicated that each tentacle tip is capped with the same hard growth that cover Grappler forearms and constitute Destroyer shells; the tentacles appear to have the capability to pierce the Rutherford Field, as well as force control upon both machines and human minds upon contact. As the Original Hive is the only Phase 6 Hive on Earth, one possible theory is that this is the form reached by any Phase 6 Reactor. If this proves to be true, efforts to retake Luna and then Mars will be met with even stiffer resistance than that faced on Earth due to the existence of far more advanced Hives. Mars Zero is a prime example; a Phase 9 Hive and the largest on Mars, this gigantic Hive may prove to hold something far more terrible. Expand the section to read more. More is known about the BETA from Takeru's conversation with the Superordinate at the end of Alternative: they do not consider humans to be life-forms because we are carbon-based, and do not think of themselves as life-forms. Further dialogue revealed that they are actually biological resource-harvesting machines created by beings known only as the "Creators" (創造主; Souzoushu), silicon-based life-forms, and so the BETA only consider silicon-based entities to be life-forms (the Superordinate states that it is impossible for carbon-based life-forms to occur naturally). The BETA consider humans to be resources to be recycled. Also, there are apparently at least 10^37 BETA scattered throughout the universe. From what the Superordinate says, it sounds like this refers to the number of BETA, but Takeru takes it to refer to the number of Superordinates; if it is indeed the latter, and each Superordinate has a number of BETA under it equal to that of Earth's, that would mean there are probably around 10^37+10^37x7^10 to 10^37+10^37x9^10 BETA in existence. 'Reactor' The Reactors (反応炉), while not initially recognized as such, are actually another strain of BETA. One can be found in each Hive's main hall. Its primary purpose is to recharge the various lower BETA strains' energy, and to act as a life support system for captured carbon-based life-forms as well. It relays orders from the Superior, and is the equivalent of a field commander for the BETA. While a Reactor is alive, the Hive that it is part of can be considered "alive" as well, as are the BETA under its command; killing all of the BETA under it does not change that fact, and a captured Reactor will continue to go through the same growth phases as a normal Reactor would during Hive expansion. 'Gate-class' Like the Reactors, the Gate-class, also identified as Barriers (隔壁/''kakuheki'') are also another strain of BETA. As large, immobile organic gates usually present at various places in the Hive Stab to control access to the Hive's locations, it is massive; even the XG-70d Susanoo, with its maximum height of 200 meters, was able to pass through one of them easily.Integral Works, pg. 42, 門級 The complete Gate-class BETA consists of three main parts; a body that functions like a barrier to prevent easy access to the Original Hive's main hall, opening from the middle to reveal the path forward only under certain conditions, connected by a biological conduit not unlike a spinal cord, to a node of biological matter roughly analogous to a human brain stem at the end of that conduit. The brain stem is equal in height to a Type-00 Takemikazuchi, and operates the barrier body by secreting two distinct chemical compounds that control the opening and closing of the barrier when under stimulation from electrical pulses. It also contains extremely high voltage; enough to kill a TSF pilot within a TSF, through voltage transfer via simple surface contact. 'Laser Fort-Class' LASER_FORT_CLASS.jpg|Laser-Fort Class towering over Destroyer-class and Heavy laser-class 5b9nJ7Z.jpg|Laser-Fort Class shooting through other BETA Laser Forts wrecking city.jpg|The BETA deploy multiple Laser Forts in the Alternative manga. This BETA appears in the ending of Muv-Luv Total Eclipse (VN), and so far has no official name. It is a BETA with three sets of three Heavy Laser-Class "eyes" extended from a Fort-class' body. Fikatsia Latrova, Inia Sestina, Yuuya Bridges, and the rest of the Soviet forces present at the Battle of Evensk, during Operation Ouka, were sent to take down the Laser-Fort Class, which was attempting to shoot down the Susanoo and its escorts. It also has two sets of the Fort-class' legs, making it dangerous to approach even for individual TSFs. The Laser Fort-class also has what seems to be a green variation of the Fort-class' Mohs 15 tail stinger, which may be connected to a 50-meter long tentacle, attached to its rear end. Unlike the two other Laser-class strains, the Laser-Fort Class will shoot through other BETA. This variety of weapons makes it the first strain of BETA capable of both long-range and melee combat. Based on the 00 Unit's revelation about BETA data exchange methods and the information above, this strain may be the first BETA that was designed specifically to be a weapon from the outset, with humanity having unknowingly taught the BETA the concepts of weapons and warfare, rather than being a biological mining machine like the others. 'Laser Bulkhead-Class' Bulkhead01.jpg|Bulkhead Bulkhead_Idle.jpg|Bulkhead Bulkhead_Maximum_Firepower_01.jpg|Bulkhead unleashing its power. Bulkhead_Maximum_Firepower_02.jpg|Bulkhead unleashing its power. This fearsome variant of the laser class strain is capable of unleashing 360 degree destruction. The tall stalk allows it to shoot over the heads of other BETA, making it an extreme threat to TSFs. Its lumbering gait can be deceptive, as the Bulkhead is capable of leaping great bounds when in danger, or when it seeks to surprise unwary pilots. 'The Creators' The sentient, silicon-based species which created the BETA, the Creators (創造主/''souzoushu'') are technically not part of the BETA, and are regarded by the BETA as the only possible state of life able to exist in the universe. It is unknown as to whether this species still exists or not, as the Superior gives no time reference to the creation of the BETA. It also states that they are not in direct contact with The Creators, so it is possible that (a) this species is now extinct/abandoned the BETA, leaving their creations to mindlessly wander the cosmos, or (b) The Creators are advanced enough to monitor the BETA without requiring to communicate with them or © The Creators perception of time is different from the BETA due to the nature of their existence and such haven't seen it necessary yet to contact the BETA. 'BETA Hives' Alternative 231.jpg|Aerial shot of a Hive. Alternative 280.jpg|Inside a BETA hive. You do NOT want to be here, specially if you are a teenage highschool girl. Hive Surface Entrance.png|A hive surface entrance to the lower drifts. The bases of the BETA are called "Hives", gigantic structures built into the land. Hives are divided into two primary segments; the part above ground is called a "monument", while the main shaft, drift tunnels, and main halls are grouped into a single superstructure called a "stab".Integral Works, pg. 33, ハイヴの基本構造 The underground structure is the primary facet of the Hive; it is where the BETA stay and await when not out in the field, and the deepest part of the main shaft is where the Hive Reactor is located. Hives are classified into different phases according to their size; the number of BETA per Hive increases in proportion to how far a Hive has developed within a Phase. The amount of time it takes a Hive to move to the next phase varies depending on the Hive. The largest hive on Earth is the Original Hive, a Phase 6 Hive, while the largest Hive confirmed by mankind is a Phase 9 Hive on Mars. There are no hives below Phase 6 on Mars. There are also numerous Hives on the moon. A more detailed list of the hives on Earth can be found here. The terminology of Hive components are as follows: |-|Monument=The only part of a Hive raised on the planetary surface. Construction of the monument begins at Phase 2 during a Hive's development, eventually reaching to 1 kilometer in height. It also gains the capability to fire objects into orbit, acting much like a catapult.Integral Works, pg. 33, 地表構造物（モニュメント） |-|Stab=Overarching name for the entire underground structure of a Hive. It is comprised of the main shaft extending out into the drift tunnels and the main hall.Integral Works, pg. 33, 地下茎構造（スタブ） |-|Gate=Openings on the planetary surface that lead into the Hive. They are created within 20 hours of Hive creation, and signal the beginning of Phase 1 development for the Hive. They are the means by which TSFs enter Hives during assaults.Integral Works, pg. 33, 門（ゲート） |-|Drift=Tunnels that extend out from the main shaft in all directions towards the surface, used by the BETA as underground pathways from the center of the Hive. The extent of drifts grow over time and alongside BETA activity, resulting in sleeper drifts.Integral Works, pg. 33, 横坑 （ドリフト） |-|Shaft/Main Shaft=The typical shaft is a tunnel used to connect the halls between drifts. The shaft above the main hall is a special type known as the main shaft, and constructed since the beginning of the Hive's existence. The main shaft serves as the center of the entire stab, and also has a purpose in launching mysterious objects out of the Hive and beyond Earth's orbit.Integral Works, pg. 33, 縦坑（シヤフト） |-|Hall/Main Hall=Halls, the construction of which begins at Phase 2, are enlargements in a segment of a drift, sometimes serving as junctions in drift tunnels, that are typically used for preparatory storage of "inactive" BETA. For that reason, Hive assault operations will typically endeavor to avoid venturing through halls.Integral Works, pg. 33, 広間（ホール） The main hall is, like the main shaft, of a special make; it is the central part of a Hive, located at the very end of the main shaft, and is where a Hive Reactor can be found at.Integral Works, pg. 33, 大広間（メインホール） 'Phase 1' phase 1.1.JPG|A BETA landing unit phase 1.2.JPG|A Phase 1 Hive phase 2.JPG|A Phase 2 Hive phase 3.JPG|A Phase 3 Hive phase 4.JPG|A Phase 4 Hive phase 5.JPG|A Phase 5 Hive hive launcher.JPG|The Launcher of Phase 5+ Hives phase 6.JPG|A Phase 6 Hive For the original Hive, Phase 1 was achieved within 20 hours of the landing unit touching down. The gates and the main shaft were constructed, while the newly-activated BETA invade the surrounding area at the same time. The Hive Reactor would later unloaded into the bottom of the main shaft. However, it is not yet understood how the Earth-born Hives achieve and bypass this initial phase.Integral Works, pg. 34, フェイズ1 'Phase 2' The main hall and drifts are constructed. The monument first begins construction at this Phase, and can reach up to 50 meters tall. The main shaft now extends 350 meters downwards from ground level and is 100 meters in diameter at its largest point. The stab extends for 2 kilometers around the Hive, while the BETA have began reshaping an area of 30 kilometers around the Hive, destroying 50% of the regional vegetation in the process.Integral Works, pg. 34, フェイズ2 'Phase 3' The Hive has almost doubled in size during this phase. The monument is now 100 meters tall, and an opening has been constructed at its top, exposing the main shaft to the open sky. The main shaft itself now extends 700 meters downwards from ground level, and the stab extends for 4 kilometers around the Hive.Integral Works, pg. 34, フェイズ3 'Phase 4' A Hive is considered Phase 4 when the largest segment in its main shaft has achieved 200 meters in diameter. The monument is at or above 300 meters tall, and the main shaft now extends 1.2 kilometers downwards from ground level. The stab extends for 10 kilometers around the Hive, while BETA activity have almost completely flattened 40 kilometers of land around the Hive; the only exception are any volcanoes in the vicinity.Integral Works, pg. 35, フェイズ4 'Phase 5' The monument is 600 meters tall. The main shaft now extends 2 kilometers downwards from ground level, and the stab extends for 30 kilometers around the Hive. Once a hive reaches Phase 5, it can launch objects up into space.Integral Works, pg. 35, フェイズ5 Mankind has been unable to determine just what those objects are, and can only tell from the trajectory that their destination is outside the solar system. It is revealed by the Superior that said objects contain resources, which would probably include G Elements due to their unique attributes. 'Phase 6' The monument is 1 kilometer tall. The main shaft extends 4 kilometers downwards from ground level, and the stab extends for 100 kilometers around the Hive.Integral Works, pg. 35, フェイズ6 It took about 27 years for the Original Hive, the only example of a Phase 6 Hive to have existed on Earth as of 2001, to reach this Phase grade. Phase 7 No data available. Phase 8 No data available. Phase 9 Largest confirmed Phase on Mars. Phase 10 and beyond No data available. BETA Technology 'Brain Pods' 0FB347F0.png|Full view of the brain pod, fully powered, still connected to its column. 57E5565C.png|Multiple brain pods, still active, within the JFK hive. 0F9EEE06.png|A complex structure of pod columns found in master hall, JFK Hive. A bio-organic structure used by the BETA to house the extracted brains of captured humans within a hive's Master Hall. The extent of the pod's functionality and how it maintains the well-being of the exposed human organs is unknown, but it is in some way connected to, and powered by, the hive's Reactor. The humans, despite being broken down to only their brain and spinal cord, are kept alive and fed various stimuli at the BETA's discretion. Dreaming has also been a noted phenomena the brains can experience, and in some way espers are able to share and communicate thoughts with their human consciousness in this suspended state. These pods are often arranged in collections of columns, made of rock and other hive building material, with the brains themselves resting near the center of the column, high above the hall's floor. Some pods have been interred with human remains that include more than simply the brain and spinal cord, such as full upper torsos. They appear to be doubling as a type of storage, with the process of breaking down the body to mere organs already in progress. Pods have also been observed capable of being "powered down", as seen in the aftermath of the Yokohama hive's takeover during Operation Lucifer. The blue luminescent material was seen to have dimmed considerably from its usual bright glow. These represent humans that have either had their life support "shut off" by the BETA on purpose, through external events (such as stress on the powering Reactor during said battle), or simply that the pods were not enough to keep the humans from expiring on their own. References Category:Spoilers Category:Setting Category:Alternative Category:Unlimited Category:BETA Category:Total Eclipse Category:The Day After Category:The Euro Front Category:Ayu-Mayu Gekijou Category:Ayu-Mayu Alternative